The Middle Sister
by twilitneko
Summary: Everyone knows Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan. But in this story he missed one other than Sauske.He thought he killed his little sister Shimari.He didn't. This story contains several OC's all are my freinds.
1. What Happened Before

"Shoushi, take the katanna and this cloak and run into the woods, keep running, don't ever turn back." A dark haired woman told her daughter.

"Okay." Shoushi said as she pulled on the cloak and strapped the sheathed Hell's Katanna to her waist. Her mother pushed the twelve year old towards the woods.

"Go, run away." Her mother called as tears rolled down from her blue eyes. Then she turned and ran back into the house. Shoushi fled into the woods, her long midnight black hair flew behind her. The moon's light bounced of her life crystal. Screams pulled her back to the edge of the woods; she ducked and hid behind a tree near her. Silently she watched as her whole clan was murdered by assassins from the Herukaji clan and black flames consume her village. The fire reflected off her purple eyes as Shoushi sank to the ground and cried. Her whole family, her friends, the whole Shinsei clan is dead. She cried until the sun rose and the embers died. Finally she decided to face the ruins of her home.

Ashes were all that remained. Homes, the school and even the shrine were gone. Slowly she walked along the charred foundations gathering and counting the remains of her clan. All 199 members were accounted for, including her mother and father. She would have made 200 if she had stayed. Shoushi buried the Shinsei. She knew that they would not return. Their souls were burned along with their bodies, so is the Herukaji's Hell Fire, black flames that burn everything, even souls. The Shinsei's ability to reincarnate would not work if their souls as well as their bodies were destroyed. After the burning of incense and prayer, Shoushi scattered moonlight flower seeds in the ash. They would only grow here. Her decision was made; she would avenge the slaughter of her clan. Just before moonrise she set off towards the Herukaji village.

It was late in the night when she ascended on to the village, a silent shadow. Quietly she moved from house to house slicing their throats as they slept. She only spared young children and some of the old, they couldn't control their eye yet or they were too old to fight. The Herukaji clan was only composed of only 75 members; almost all were assassins or warriors skilled with the third eye on their forehead. Shoushi had killed 50 of them when her quiet revenge was discovered by a child. The alarm was raised and young fighters attacked her as she fled. Her cloak was fireproof so she was safe from the flames. Those who remained fled into the woods.

Later, Shoushi sat in a tree staring at her hands. The blood had been washed away but she could still feel it, she could still see it. The child who found her parents dead, her face, her scream, her eyes, all of these haunted Shoushi. She killed them, murdered them all in cold blood, how many children did she orphan? She didn't want to think about it. Tears rolled down her face and caught the light of her crystal. Revenge is a terrible thing, it fills you with rage and in that rage you do horrible things.

From that day onward she took the identity of Midnight. After a run in with a demon she lost her body and began reincarnating herself in all clans and learning all these things, obtaining an array of jutsu and kekkei genkai. Sadly all these bodies could not hold her soul and they all died young. Now her story mixes with the story of Naruto in an interesting way. It all starts when she chooses a second life in the Uchiha clan…

Disclaimer!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Death and a Life

"Why? That's all I want to know Itachi-neesan. Why, did you do this?" Uchiha Shimari asked her older brother. She walked in on him, just as her mother's body hit the floor. Now, tears rolled down her face as she stood braced for death. Her second life really sucked this time. She was kept secret from her brothers until they "became adults". Watching from afar, hidden in shadow, she felt like a stranger in her own home, a ghost.

"You wouldn't understand Shimari." Itachi replied as he prepared for attack.

"Go ahead and kill me. I won't fight for revenge. I won't fight without a reason. Go on with your job, I'm the last one besides Sasuke." Shimari replied and bowed her head. The blade sliced her flesh deep and she fell off into the darkness. No fight, no struggle, peacefully cut down by her own brother. Crimson life spilled out and she soon faded.

In the quiet she sat up. The smell of grass and trees filled her nose. Shoushi looked around at the peaceful garden she sat in. _The Garden of Waiting, it's known only to those of the Shinsei clan._ Shoushi crawled to the edge of the pool of spirit. Her face reflected back at her, a leaf fell causing a ripple. Hundreds of available body's appeared, children in the womb still and early deaths. _There, the five year old Hyuga girl. Main branch and it would be my second, perfect. _Placing her hand into the pool she snatched the soul. Light and color swirled and she met the child in her mind.

"Hello." Shoushi said, cocking her head to the side.

"Hello" the child piped.

"How are you?" Shoushi asked.

"Not well, I feel terrible. I've been sick for weeks and I can't take any more pain."

"Well, I can take you away from this pain."

"Really, you can?"

"Yes."

"Are you an angel?"

"You could say that, to leave the pain, all you have to do is take my hand. What's your name?"

"It's Hyuga, Hyuga Lihena." Lihena said as she grasped Shoushi's hand.

"My name's Shinsei Shoushi. It's time for you to play Lihena." Shoushi said and helped the girl through the portal to heaven. As soon as she left, the body took Shoushi's soul, eager for a stronger and wiser s

The word spread fast that the young Lihena Hyuga had survived an always fatal illness. A miracle of the heavens! No one would ever know that Lihena was dead and the soul was another person. A person who died thousands of years before.

I don't own Naruto!!!!!! Yes this chapter is sorta short but for most of this fanfic you need to know who Lihena is and who Shimari is. They are the same person but different lives. Please review.


End file.
